Silence
by Darkside Omega
Summary: Because love can't bloom when it's silent..."I feel I have neither heart nor soul or else I would have poured it out to you...if you had asked...”


A/N- I like angst. Angst is good. Angst is the drink of the gods. It's even better when you mix it with characters. Ah, this is _such a strict section. I have discovered that to make a character be OOC, the author must first know what the character is like __in character. But guess what. I've only seen most of episodes 24-49 and 1-16. In that exact order. I saw the end of the series, then the very beginning, and then they either took it off the air or hid it from me. And so, hence, the middle is missing. No, there is no plot hole, only a hole in the plot. I don't think that made sense... Ah, well. I've also only seen the dubs, too, so that would account for some things. I guess you could say that I am relying on the legendary works of Straya to...characterize the characters...? Meh, hope you don't mind me mentioning you... *Large Spoiler Warning* *Now re-uploaded with fewer mistakes*_

Disclaimer- If I own G Gundam, then George likes grapefruit. Read _Pomplemouse, then you'll understand...*RSA, Random Shameless Advertizing*_

Silence

Darkside Omega

The first time he saw her, nothing was silent. She had appeared as an angel, behind the tree with the Princess. He abandoned the fight to save them along with his honor as a knight. But after the battle, he received no extravagant praise from the angel, only the Princess. She had only eyes for his opponent as he had for her. Silently, he died inside with every look she gave him.

_Silently...Silently...___

It was painful. It was excruciating. It was agony. But at the same time, it was bliss. After all, how could it not be with such an angel working over him? He knew she was only fulfilling he job as a doctor, but was touched all the same at the concern for him in her eyes.

She was too caught up with her own love problems to wish to look into his. For alas, the angel loved her partner, oblivious as he was. But both were too stubborn to say anything and he had no desire to tread on unwanted ground. And so he silently waited for his chance.

_Silently...Silently...___

He saw her next through tainted eyes. His heart cried out as she watched horrified while he turned against her only love. His mind feebly tried to fight off the metallic cells that were taking over his body. As strong as he was as a warrior and a knight, he was forced to continue his rampage. But deep inside, silently, his soul remained intact, aching to be poured out to her.

_Silently...Silently...___

Four had perished to save them. Before that, he had been controlled by the Dark Gundam. But now he was free and his heart swelled because of her happiness that he was once again on their side. Through his battle cry, his mind pledged silently that this battle was for her.

_Silently...Silently...___

For awhile, the thought of her became a contradiction. It both drove him crazy and kept him sane. But he saw her again soon enough. She had worried incessantly over the ruffian's late arrival. When he finally came, she had run toward him, jumped into his arms, and hugged him.

_Would she worry about me__ like that? His mind asked. __Would she give me__ a hug? His mind asked. __Would she ever love me __like she so obviously loves him? No, he silently told his mind, she never would._

_Silently...Silently...___

It wasn't a love triangle. It never had been. The new girl loved his opponent. The angel loved him as well. The Princess loved him, but he loved the angel. Nothing was ever simple in life, he reminded himself, and this proved it.

The look on her face at the sight of her love and someone else together cut him to the heart. Someone as fair and lovely as she shouldn't be cast aside as she was. But all he could do was stand silently on the sidelines and watch.

_Silently...Silently...___

He told them all that the fight was for himself. But that wasn't true. Even as he pummeled his opponent ruthlessly, he couldn't help but feel his heart constrict because she was cheering for his opponent, her partner. But there was still hope, wasn't there? He asked himself as he battled on. No, there wasn't, he silently answered.

_Silently...Silently...___

It was the deciding battle royal on the island. The most important fight so far. And yet, the angel was nowhere to be seen. She was safely out of harm's way, he thought, as the Dark Gundam made its entrance. A mysterious new Gundam appeared, then left, and he wondered who the courageous pilot was. At the same time, he silently pledged that the triumph of this battle would be for her.

_Silently...Silently...___

No matter what, it was not her fault. It would never be her fault. The wrongdoing belonged to her father and him alone. But she refused to see that. And so she left. He would have given up everything to make her happy again, but the only one who could make a difference in her life was him. He silently wondered if the other would reach her in time to do what he could not.

_Silently...Silently...___

Her father had given his life to give them a chance to save her. By all means, he was going to take it. It was for her that he willingly endured the pain the now joined four kings inflicted. Had it been his place to go after her to save her, he would have gone. But it wasn't. Silently, his heart hoped that he would succeed, if only for her sake.

_Silently...Silently...___

The sound of their combined declaration of love and attack seemed to ring out through all of time and space. Everywhere and all around them, the all-powerful Dark Gundam was disintegrating. It mirrored the tumulting maelstrom that swirled through his heart. And though most of him was happy that she was once again safe and happy, a little part of him deep down inside silently died a death of hopelessness.

_Silently...Silently...___

For most, this would be a joyous occasion. But not for him. Just being at their wedding was testing his acting abilities to the limit. And though his smile remained steadily in place, he didn't know how long he could manage to keep up his facade. 

As the angel made her way up the aisle, he felt that she looked the part more than ever. The white gown accented her already perfect figure and she positively radiated happiness. He knew that he should be happy for her, but he couldn't bring himself to be. Like everyone else, his eyes were moist, but for a different reason.

He could physically feel his heart breaking as he watched the two kiss, sealing their vow. His very soul was sharded, so great was his private despair. But no one else would know. Silently, he made his own vow, to try to go in with his own life, if only for her sake.

_Silently...Silently...___

It had been years since the wedding, and yet he was still despondent. There was nothing anyone else could do for him, nor was there anything he could do for himself. Days passed and the world would find him staring out a window, trying in vain to be happy.

The other fighter had gotten over the ordeal, releasing herself from grief a long time ago by confessing her love and accepting defeat. He hadn't. And so, for every minute of every day, for ever week, month, and year that passed, he had earned his own despair, imprisoning himself single-handedly.

 Tears cascaded from his eyes as he finally told the world what he had longed to say for so long.

"I love you, Rain."

After a moment he continued.

"Right now, I feel I have neither heart nor soul or else I would have poured it out to you...if you had asked..."

But he was too late. There was no happy 'I love you too, George!'. No one was listening. All that greeted his ears was the oh-so-familiar sound of silence.

_Silently...Silently...___

~Owari~

A/N- Mmm...Unrequitedness... Ah, good old angst. But good grief! This thing took me nearly two weeks to complete. Oh, well. Whoever managed to read _Pomplemouse and is by any chance reading this pitiful author's note, rest assured that the sequel will be here...sometime in the future... And one more thing...once again, here is my flaming policy: __Flames are welcome, but you must have a legitimate reason. And no, a legitimate reason is NOT that I left out the middle. I haven't __seen the middle, remember? Got that? Okay then. One last thing, before I leave you all in peace. Does anyone know at what time G Gundam is on? I can't seem to find it and I will be severely pissed if they really did take it off. I'm done ranting now... _

*Important re-uploaded update* MAJOR thanks to all those who answered my above mentioned question. Now if I could only learn to use  VCR...


End file.
